Companies and organizations are becoming increasingly data-driven, often processing data from many different sources to enable critical operations. Additionally, many institutions, particularly in the financial fields, are increasingly subject to regulations requiring high levels of accountability for the content and movement of data. For companies maintaining data across a globally interconnected network of thousands of systems, it is becoming increasingly challenging to model the data flowing between those systems.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods to automatically improve the tracing of data flows in a system in a way that provides faster, more effective tracings and that allows for more effective source mining and propagation.